


【坂银】七年之痒…的车

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: 全文。





	【坂银】七年之痒…的车

**Author's Note:**

> 全文。

CP: 坂本辰马X坂田银时

◎R18/ABO私设有/生子警告  
◎与椋夏太太的脑洞合并  
◎并不是那么回事的七年之痒  
◎不是架空≈原著背景衍生

※只是套了个ABO设定的壳子，深入设定不会有，而且私设成分有。本文纯属自嗨产物，雷者千万千万求您不要点开。算不上真正意义上的“七年之痒”，所以和原意有点偏差。最后，生子警告，警告，警告。

 

常有人说异地恋是最为艰辛的，坂田银时尚且还年少的时候就嘲笑过说这句话的人往往只是找不到办法克服而已。他主张世间事情千千万，总有那么个解决方法，不然这个世界还不得彻底乱套。

第一次谈到“异地恋”这个话题，还是在攘夷战争的最后那几年，被称为攘夷四天王的四人组少有的能在一起聊聊天的悠闲时刻里。谁也想不起到底是怎么提到的这个话题，反正银时的看法一说出口，就遭到了高杉晋助第一个白眼，说是你别站着说话不腰疼，你等着吧，你和坂本总有一天也会变成异地恋。

银时似乎被噎住了，想反诅咒过去说一句你小心这辈子因为矮找不到对象别说异地恋，连普通谈个恋爱都办不到。坐在他边上的坂本辰马看出了他的意图，便及时制止了。他只是打了个哈哈，说我们就算异地恋也会找到很好的解决办法的。

他们四人关系密切，相互之间悉知每个人的事情，银时和某个家伙从战友关系莫名其妙发展成的恋人关系也被当事人毫无顾忌地在四人小团体里公开了。高杉没有很惊讶，他早就看出了两个人之间长期以来的小九九，而且一个alpha和一个omega在一起简直是天经地义的事情，只是碰巧是自己身边的朋友而已。反倒是平时自认为和坂本关系还不错的桂小太郎惊掉了下巴，什么都没看出来最后俩人公布关系还被秀一脸，本就常被嘲笑反应迟钝的他怎么样都难以置信。

“你们知道‘七年之痒’么？”刚郁闷自己好像插不上他们三个人的话题，桂下一秒又灵光乍现道，“小时候我听松阳老师讲过，类似于枕边故事，听起来还蛮令人唏嘘的。”

银时捡起一根稻草朝桂那边扔了过去，质疑道:“你少胡扯，那种东西松阳怎么可能会讲给你听，该不会是又是你在做梦吧假发。反正他没和我讲过，我自己倒是早就心知肚明，不是什么好东西就对了。”

“不是假发是桂，要说多少遍才可以！”桂的黑色长发上沾到了银时刚刚扔过来的稻草，有些恼怒地拧起眉头低声道。他摘掉稻草，捻在指间把玩着，心不在焉地道:“我为什么要骗你们做些损人不利己的事？只是碰巧在某次聊天的时候提到谈婚论嫁，松阳老师就顺便告诉我了。你们爱信不信。”

“好了假发你可以闭嘴了。”  
“高杉，你有什么权利让我闭嘴！”

……

银时睁开眼睛，视野内一片阴暗，一股印刷味钻入鼻中害得他猛地就是一个喷嚏。盖在脸上的jump被他震得掉在了地板上发出静谧之中的一声巨响，睡眼惺忪地环视一圈，神乐和新八都不在家。困倦疲惫地打了个哈欠，从被压塌的沙发软垫上起身，脊椎骨一阵酸痛。俩小鬼不知道去哪儿鬼混了，留下银桑我一个人在家，倒也落得耳根清净。

不知道为什么忽然会梦见近十年前的事情，梦境里假发的声音尚且还环绕在自己耳边，试图扰乱自己的听觉，“七年之痒”一词像着了魔似的纠缠在他听力神经处。不过算算日子，自己和坂本在一起的时日也早就远超第七年，所以理论上来讲是不应当存在的才对。不过自从攘夷战争快临近尾声的时候坂本去了宇宙，两个人就真的如高杉所说变成了所谓的异地恋这一点倒是没错。

现在回想起来真想时光倒流过去揪着高杉西式军服的领子把他摁在地上暴打一顿，鲜血淋漓的事实证明大多时候乌鸦嘴的威力不是盖的。他和坂本，真的成了异地恋。一个在地面一个在宇宙，这么多年里只有头一年每天都腻在一起，那家伙脱离战争就和自己鲜少见面。他忙着他的国际生意，作为宇宙商人来回穿梭于世间，而自己在战争结束后又是狼狈地逃避肃清而流浪，又是穷困潦倒风餐露宿，最后终于时来运转碰见楼下登势老大婆这才混到了一个万事屋经营着自己的小生意。

今非昔比，各自都有各自的生活方式，他很多时候都在想就这么和坂本散了会不会更好。耐不住寂寞的是他，趁俩小鬼不在家偷偷看○片的时候心里想的念的都是那个人，即使是意识开始模糊不清到最后脑海里闪现过的画面依旧是那个人没心没肺的笑容。

有这个想法就已经很危险了。他总是不断地设想着两人分别的那一天究竟会如何到来，胡思乱想到简直快要患上妄想症了。而坂本总归会一年回一次地球，抱着本体与之沉沦的时候银时又会止不住地后悔为什么自己要那么想。心血来潮一时后悔也一时，纠结不断的心理常年被矛盾所扭曲，银时都快以为自己得了相思病。

他总是倒头大睡过后又迷迷糊糊地醒来，脑袋钝痛似乎只是因为长年饮酒留下的宿醉后遗，揉揉乱七八糟的蓬松卷毛，抬起双腿踩在地板上胡乱地摸索着早就不知道飞哪里去的拖鞋。银时突然想起今天晚上有点事情，好像是前几天因为欠了西乡特盛的一个人情而导致今晚叫他过去帮忙。不过去的不是人妖俱乐部，是隔壁不远的微笑酒吧，阿妙工作的地方。

据说是因为类似于上次某个时间发生的事情，只是不至于那么严重，顶多只是缺一个人手，刚好自己能去填补这个空缺。根据之前在人妖俱乐部打工的经验，银时在被动用武力扔进更衣室之前就自己主动走了进去，换衣服化妆一系列女装所需一气呵成，走出来的时候坂田银时就俨然变成了艺名卷子的陪酒妹。

微笑酒吧的客流量很多，这里的陪酒妹们虽称不上个个貌美如花，也都是长相标致的，虽有明文规定顾客不能染指店员，却还是有那么几个按捺不住自己咸猪手的人在动手动脚。这是歌舞伎町的常态，各色各样的人聚集在一起，更是各路社会渣滓的聚集地。

“今天要来一位贵宾，大家千万要好好接待！”阿妙总是负责替酒吧老板传话的那位。她算是酒吧内的头领，毕竟没人胆子能大得过她。她悄悄将银时拉到一旁叮嘱道，“阿银，你要稍微安分一点，不要意气用事。”

虽然银时很想方面吐槽她一句会意气用事的是你才对吧，但是想想危险的后果还是硬生生地卡在了喉咙里，漫不经心地回道知道了。晚间时段正式开始接客，银时也就忙着给各桌的客人跑跑腿端个酒水，也没有真正坐下来接客。

传说中的贵宾一定是位重量级人物。退一步来讲没有权势也起码有大把的金钱可以挥霍，江户城的歌舞伎町街整天过着纸醉金迷的生活，像这种风月场所只要一提到大人物即将光临本店，那只要是个人就都会忍不住地遐想自己今天是不是也能捡个便宜。见钱眼开的银时也随时待机准备中，说不准这个贵宾刚好就好他这一口呢——长得有些男性化的美女，之类的。

在银时忙着到处端盘子之余，酒吧大门随着打开的动作发出沉重的吱呀一声，所有人的目光都被一同吸引了过去。只见从门口进来一位身穿红色风衣的高挑人影，脖子上缠着小圈围巾，脚踩木屐的声音清脆好听。待他看清来人鼻梁上反着光的圆框墨镜，还有那一头乱蓬蓬像毛球一样的棕色卷毛时，差点打翻了手里的酒瓶，也差一点就要被老板索赔了。

谁能想到要光临本店的贵宾竟然是自己好久没见的男朋友。银时糟心地吐槽着真是倒霉运气，小心翼翼地将手里的酒水递上了桌。本想着不能让坂本看见这样的自己，因此而尽量躲藏在他看不见的地方，没想到坂本一下来就被众多陪酒妹团团围住——谁不想从有钱人手里捞上一笔，况且这个人不同于以往的富豪，长得帅还有风度，光靠一张皮就能引人上钩。

银时一脸不爽。他靠在墙角边双手抱胸地站着，拧着眉头死死地盯着坐在一堆年轻漂亮的女孩子中间的坂本，看他笑的那样开心，更是想随手拿个酒瓶子发起远程攻击砸死他。心里嫉妒得牙痒痒，难以平复的心绪被长久以来的寂寞和突如其来的妒火所纠缠，散发着低气压。

不行了。他实在是按捺不住了。忍不了了。他必须现在立刻马上去找那个人，不知道从什么时候开始整个店里都溢满了omega的香甜气息，银时顺道瞥过几个顾客，脸上蠢蠢欲动的表情可以证实没有良好自制力的alpha已经开始不受控制了。

那个人——那个人也是alpha。是他的alpha。是早就被标记过的，每当自己萌生会不会散了更好的念头时也总会因此被干涉。他坂田银时这一生都只会属于坂本辰马一个人，所以他更要从这里迈出脚步，去到那个人的身边，将他的心思都拉回来。

银时理了理自己的衣领，把假马尾卷发轻轻往肩后一撩，疾步挤进那堆陪酒妹之中，根据自己多年来去商场抢限时打折品的经验十分巧妙地就挤开了原本坐在坂本身边的女孩。稍微用了点力抓上坂本的腰侧，指甲泛白可见其用力程度。银时往那人身上一靠过去，就掐上了坂本的双颊，扣着他的下颚强迫他垂下一点弧度低头看着自己。

熟悉的味道钻入鼻中，银时瞬间僵硬了一下，因为他忽然觉得身体开始不对劲。…该死，这个时候怎么会刚好卡着一个月一次的发情期的点…忽然感到一阵胸闷，他沉重地呼吸着，攀着坂本的腰也因此松了松力气。但是事已至此，要是现在全身而退现场这么多双怨怼的眼睛盯着，他也没什么面子。反正那种事情都是迟早要做的，不如索性趁现在就开始。

“这位客人，您长得真像我男朋友。”银时硬着头皮搭讪道，伸手摘下了坂本的墨镜，看见他那双已经染上几分情欲的蓝眸时忽地心生不爽。点上口红的唇瓣抿了抿，唇角两边连成一条线，银时眯着眼睛，“不知道他现在正在哪里鬼混，在哪个姿态美艳的小姑娘身上流露着风情万种呢。”

赤裸裸的勾引。坂本诧异地出了神，深呼吸后动了动喉结，感觉腹部的燥热顷刻间扩散开来。在他万分确认眼前这个浓妆艳抹的美人就是自己男朋友的时候心头一热。围着他的美女成群，个个都对银时的一举一动心生不满，四面八方的议论声吵得耳朵着实有些疼，掐着嗓子的银时也仿佛就像在这叽叽喳喳之中衍生出来的幻觉。

“啊哈哈哈，这位小姐，您的男朋友或许正在家里等您回家吧。”坂本顺势搂住银时的腰，小幅度侧了侧脑袋过去落吻于他的耳边，低语道：“今晚真是收获了意外之喜啊金时。”

银时感觉自己的身体越来越瘫软无力，后背已经开始冒着细汗，燥热的感觉让他快要喘不过气来。可是现在还当着这么多人的面，焦急之下想着该怎么找理由回家干正事的时候坂本拎出几叠钱币规矩地放在酒桌上，扯着嗓子遣散了人群：“突然想起来这之前还有点私事没办，就先不陪各位小姐们了，酒钱都在这里了，包括我旁边这位卷子小姐的人身自由。那么，先走一步。”

…那家伙到底有什么资格天天说自己我行我素做事由着性子来，银时反应过来的时候自己已经被拦腰抱起，他咬咬牙，挤出人群的时候那么多双眼睛看着自己，简直都快羞耻到天上去了。发情期消耗体力与精力，随着坂本身上的味道越来越浓烈，自己也就逐渐丧失了力气，软软地勾着他的脖子被他抱在怀里，刚出酒吧的门就再也忍不住仰头吻上了坂本的脖颈。

是无法再压抑住的体内躁动在操纵着血液的沸腾。坂本稳稳地抱着几乎失去抵抗力的银时，也在隐忍着什么似的，当怀里的人一下啃上自己的喉结时他忍不住倒吸一口凉气：“银时…再多忍耐一会儿，前面就是万事屋了。我们回家再做，现在还在外面。”

银时勉强扯过一丝神智，顿然僵住了动作。趁自己在做那事彻底没力气说话之前还是赶紧把该说的全都讲出来，只是声音有些虚弱：“你这个混蛋毛球…来地球也不在万事屋门口等我回家，跑来微笑酒吧是想干什么？别说今天那一群女人了，就算是像往常一样过来找阿良小姐我都不想原谅你啊！竟然推都不推开，任凭那些女人一个劲往你身上蹭，我要是不来的话你是不是早就跑到别人床上了？”

“…你别想那么多，”坂本突然有些委屈，“我先去找过你你不在家，本来就想着来喝几杯酒就回去，而且我来这也是过来谈事情的…想着说不定事情结束了兴许你也就回家了，但是我也没想到会是这个局面啊……”

算了算了。他又不是不了解这个家伙对人对事忠贞不二，自己刚刚这番话只是带了点嗔怪和埋怨的调侃而已。银时才懒得去猜忌一个人，那种事情搞得他跟普通的女人没差，想着顺其自然才是最合适的方法但又难免会觉得身心都很寂寞。这么久没见的男朋友再见到的时候竟然是在酒吧里，还被众多陪酒妹们围着，任谁都会不爽吧。

“我们到家了。”坂本进屋后环视一圈，万事屋的两个孩子都不在，一切都尽如人意。他轻手轻脚地将银时放下，等到怀里的人后背触碰到被褥的一瞬间自己也跟着被急不可耐地扯了下去。跌在银时的身上，坂本还没说什么就被银时紧紧地搂住了脖子，随之而来的是一个炽热又激烈的亲吻。

银时咬上他的下唇，火急火燎到没什么技术含量可言，唇舌相交不断牵引着暧昧的银丝。不安分的舌尖撞开他的唇瓣进入口腔内贪婪地搅动着，额角冒着细细冷汗，紧闭的眉目看上去有些难受。坂本一只手绕到他身后掌控住后脑勺，慢慢从银时手里抢回主动权一步步地深入。

看来是发情期致使的某种幻觉式的渴求，好长一段时间没见上面让银时愈来愈迫不及待地褪尽自己和他的衣物，咬着下颚的皮肤一路往下啄在喉间，滚烫的温度印在有些红肿的唇上，每每落下的地方都留下了一道深深浅浅的口红印。还没来得及卸妆，银时只是随便地将自己的假马尾一扯，粗暴地扔到一边，褪下浴衣裸露出的胸膛白皙干净，两点缨红被面前人用手指捏住，指尖轻轻刮过，敏感点之一瞬间沦陷。

坂本将银时轻轻压在身下，打开他的双腿，胯下部位面朝自己。揉弄着乳首的手在两点缨红变硬之后顺着上半身的肌肉线条一路滑下小腹，指尖用的力度柔中带刚。已经挺立起来的阴茎被他握上，指腹摩挲着表皮上下撸动着，涂满润滑油的手往下探去寻找着秘密花园的穴口，带着点自身低沉的喘息声，坂本冷静地伸入了一根手指，艰难地有所动作后又相继插入了另外两根手指。

润滑工作进行中的时候银时总是忍着自己的声音，不断只发出闷哼，稍微挺起的胸膛上夺取视线的是是硬实的两点缨红。嘴角的透明津液随着他张开的嘴唇流下，面色潮红又带着隐忍的低喘，这样更能勾起一个人的欲望。坂本咽了咽口水，自己身下的阴茎早已直立，他抓着银时双腿在往外打开了些，对准已经扩张开的穴口挺身而入，霎时只听见身下人声音陡然拔高。

“呃啊…唔…哈啊…”银时这才忍不住打开嗓子叫了出来。忍耐已久的呻吟声依旧带着禁欲的味道，销魂的尾音逐渐拉长，随着体内进入的异物一道进行着动作。他的双腿夹紧了坂本的腰身，胯部稍微用点力往上抬以此配合着坂本的抽插运动，肉壁紧紧吸附着外来的异物，濡湿的小穴被不断操弄着。

坂本稳重的低喘落在自己耳畔边，银时已经彻底没力气说话了。体内的异物正在快速剧烈运动着，交合碰撞出的啪啪水声也逐渐清晰于静谧之中，肉体的交欢一次又一次将他的精神引领上了顶端。再次迎合上去的双唇激烈暧昧地相缠着，鼻尖时而擦在一起，空气与交融的气息浑浊一体。

换了个姿势继续，坂本将银时翻了个身，让他坐在自己怀里。阴茎对准了穴口再次进入，比刚刚那一瞬间要习惯太多。坂本单手往后支撑着被褥地面，另一只手绕前去握上银时的阴茎，上上下下不断动作着。银时的敏感点几乎分布于全身上下，他边发出性感的呻吟边沉沦其中，阴茎顶端已经开始吐出一些白色的污浊液体。黏在了坂本的手指上，他捎带恶意地将那抹液体抹在了银时的乳头上，进入到穴中的阴茎顶着身上人的小腹，略有弧度。

坂本习惯在一次性的做爱中交换两种不同的体位。他慢慢离开银时的穴口，用温柔的声音引导他翻身回来，回到最开始的体位，再将阴茎插入的有些肿胀的穴口中。从未停下过的剧烈运动即将把两人带入高潮阶段，银时身下的那根东西陆续往外吐出粘稠的液体，弄脏了白色的被褥，也射在了坂本的小腹上。

“我要射了，银时。”坂本贴心地提醒了一句，意识混沌的银时胡乱地点点头，完全晕头转向。算是得到应允后坂本才释放了自己积蓄已久的精液，向着肠道最深处一次次冲撞，顶入生殖腔后射出的一股热流瞬间填满了银时的小腹。似乎已经吟到声音哑掉，银时身体一时瘫软，顿觉舒心。

坂本断断续续来了好几发。最后做到精疲力尽，坂本才满意地退出。体内还夹着他的东西，银时腰酸背痛地起身想要去洗个澡，刚起身就有热流顺着自己的穴口往外流出，划过大腿内侧。银时需要清醒一下脑子，他拉着坂本去浴室让把东西给弄出来，一个没站稳差点栽跟头，最后还是坂本把他打横抱去浴室好好清洗一番的。

第二天早上起来的时候坂本早就不见了人影，腰间胯下异常酸痛的银时想起个床都费劲得很。他勉强站起来走过去拿起坂本留下的纸条，旁边还有一叠给他的生活费。

“金时，昨晚我很满足喔！啊哈哈哈！这次来地球真的只有一点时间而已啦，其实去微笑酒吧本来也是去谈生意的，但是为了帮你度过发情期我还是让陆奥帮我推掉了。近几年真的很忙，下次再回来见你也不知道是什么时候的事情了，但是请你不要忘记我！我不在的时候少喝点酒，伤身体，一个人多没意思，等我回来的时候再好好放纵一回也好啊哈哈哈！也不要去找别的alpha喔！！千万不可以！绝对不可以！你的alpha这辈子都只能是我。再见啦。”

落款是…爱你的男朋友。什么东西。

银时有些烦心地将他的纸条揉成团扔进了垃圾桶。昨晚做事的时候太过投入，什么也没想，现在脑袋清醒了就又在止不住地烦躁着坂本天天不在自己身边的事情。这么长时间的频率也太令人焦灼了，前几次他们干完正事在第二天还能出去约个会，今天就已经完全不见了踪影，要是可以他真想什么都不管地把坂本绑在床头不让他走。

…但是他做不到，也没有这个权利。坂本有着他自身的价值所在，他应该好好地为自己的前途所打拼探索，这才不留遗憾。自己碍于各种原因没能答应和他一起去宇宙，也就更没资格对一个整天忙碌着生计的人指手画脚，不该出现的自私心理全都被自己打压下去，这才造成了时不时就一阵烦躁的怪毛病。

银时不想妨碍他，也不想坂本每时每刻都不在自己身边。前几年他倒还好，坂本刚走的时候他一个人过活得也没什么，也都挺过来了，可是随着时间的增长，说不上越活越回去，连以前的心态都比现在好了不知道多少倍。或许是前期居无定所，现今终于安顿下来的稳定生活，让他开始感到迷茫。

其实吧，说他得了相思病，好像也有那么回事。

反正虽然心烦依旧在心烦，可是没有坂本在身边的日子自己也过了这么多年了，自己早该习惯了…话是这么说没错，却不知道为什么突然会止不住地落寞起来。都说随着人年龄的增长也理应会对一些事情看淡看开，可是银时身上或许还真不是这个理，他莫名其妙就反其道而行之了。

从冰箱里拎出草莓牛奶好好犒劳自己，银时今天也打算无所事事地躺在沙发上盖着jump睡觉，有委托也不接，昨晚搞得这么激烈他能不能走路都难讲，况且某人已经留下了一笔钱，也就没必要了。

再怎么烦一件事，日子还不是得照常地过，一天天的也就犹如白驹过隙般地流逝掉了。没什么地方发生改变，只不过是喝酒的次数减少了很多。在坂本走后对那张纸条留下的信息念念不忘的银时竟然还真的听了几句劝告，碰酒的次数屈指可数，也没有再宿醉过。再者就是他喝酒的时候总觉得哪里怪怪的，似乎是因为心情实在是烦躁到极点而导致根本没胃口沾酒精。

神乐也老是往志村家的道场跑，说是要跟着大姐头修行，顺便磨炼一下新八的意志，总之用各种各样的借口就是长期留在了新八家。两个小鬼要干什么他管不着，管好自己就万幸了，近来昏昏欲睡的频率变高了许多，一看jump就想睡觉，导致他攒了好几本jump都没看完。

跟往常一样无止尽地补充糖分，银时只是似乎过上了比先前更懒一点的生活了。距离坂本上次的离开已经过去了两个月，两个月来也没有委托上门，重复的生活规律让他感觉自己是不是已经在安享晚年了。撑着脸颊打着哈欠，困倦的眼皮松弛到快要合上，刚从冰箱里拿出一块昨天买的草莓蛋糕放在桌上，银时伸手端上盘子，叉上一小块就往嘴里送。

…怎么感觉哪里怪怪的。

银时突然觉得胸口闷闷的，蛋糕的甜腻气味进入喉间搞得他想吐。还是头一次觉得草莓蛋糕这么难吃，要么是这家店做的不好吃要么是放在冰箱里搁了一天不新鲜了。他嫌恶地咽下那口蛋糕，奶油似乎混着唾液黏在了咽喉，让他真的很想吐出来。两脚着地赶紧去卫生间解决，对着马桶张嘴就是一呕，然而并没有什么东西被他吐出来。

不仅胸闷还犯恶心。银时不禁开始怀疑起了人生，在他的印象中，草莓蛋糕真的有那么难吃么？——当然不是。腹部忽然有点绞痛，他下意识捂住嘴巴，觉得自己胃里开始翻江倒海似的难受，涌上心头的恶心伴随着胸闷，可是怎么吐也吐不出来。

银时对着马桶干呕了半天，脸色都被折磨得煞白。等到自己终于没那么难受的时候他往后一仰，瘫坐在卫生间的墙边，单手扶着额低头沉思。有种非常不妙的预感盘旋在了心头，他皱起眉头想要赶紧理清这股思绪…恶心的劲再次涌上来，他迅速捂住嘴巴。

不是吧。不会吧。怎么会。怎么可能。

银时开始逐渐丧失思考能力。他忽然想起坂本上次和他做的时候似乎因为自己的发情期来的太快，所以也就匆忙了一些而导致…他好像没戴安○套。可以说这件事是根本就被，遗忘了。

“混蛋辰马…”事到如今他也只能背靠卫生间的墙壁，抬头无力地骂道。

 

◇

 

化验单拿到手上的瞬间银时有种肉疼的感觉，似乎是心理作用在作祟。他出神地盯着那上面打印出来的结果，白纸黑字还配着图，哪样不是有力的证据。再者还有医生的声音在耳边絮絮叨叨着：“怀孕8周，不准抽烟喝酒剧烈运动，不能碰冰冷食品与冷饮，在家休息注意安全，早期阶段记得每天服用不超过一毫克的叶酸，记得抽时间过来做排畸检查，你已经是位成熟的父亲了你要学会对自己负责。”

银时黑着脸，只想把喋喋不休的医生暴揍一顿再把化验结果单撕碎了扔进垃圾桶让它永无天日。但他不能，握紧的拳头只能慢慢松开，敷衍地记下医生的叮嘱拿着结果单回家了。

以前和坂本做那种事的时候他都会戴上安○套，这次偏偏给忘了。要不是发情期来的那么突然，自己忍耐了这么久的寂寞，他也不至于沦落到今天这个地步。躺在家中仰视着天花板，脑子想的念的都是坂本的音容，手不自觉放在了自己的小腹上，完全感觉不到里面竟然有个小生命。身为omega，他当然清楚自己终有一天会为alpha或beta生儿育女，但是来的太突然他都不知所措了。

知道自己怀孕以后第一个念头就是不想告诉坂本。并非出于觉得自己会不会因此耽误他的行程，只是非常纯碎地，不想告诉他而已。真的。他想不太明白为什么，只是想自己一个人憋着，反正等坂本下次再回地球找他的时候，估计孩子早就出生了。

…而且，他也完全可以趁现在打掉，但是一旦产生了这个念头银时就觉得腹部一阵痉挛。看起来就像非常神奇的心电感应，一阵疼痛过后他忽然又开始谴责起了自己竟然会有这种想法。说到底，还是有种不忍心，怎么说都是一条新生命，还跟自己血脉相连。他恍惚之间回想起了之前的堪七郎，那个长得跟自己很像几乎一模一样的孩子，怀念旧人的同时又忍不住捂紧了自己的小腹。

心头烦躁不安，还时不时就想干呕，这种难受的日子什么时候才能是个头。被下了禁酒令后他感觉人生百无聊赖，更何况自己现在吃不进最爱的甜食也不能碰冰饮，巧克力巴菲和冷冻草莓牛奶一同被列入禁止名单。一补充糖分就只会加剧自己的恶心程度，成天趴在马桶边吐来吐去严重点也顶多只能因为干呕吐出几口唾液，身心都在被折磨着。

他整日都在万事屋度过，为了照顾好自己也只能亲自下厨做点营养健康的东西吃，自从知道肚子里多了个崽之后生活麻烦了不止一倍。神乐和新八偶尔会过来看望他，两个小鬼都知道自己和坂本的关系也就索性不带遮掩地告诉了他们自己怀孕这件事，虽然怎么说，很羞耻就是了。新八比较会照顾人，他叮嘱自己平时不要乱动，最近也不要接委托了，好好在家养身体，还包了所有的家务活，银时感动得一塌糊涂，虽然工钱方面欠着的还是欠着的就对了。

小腹微微隆起，比平时要有点弧度，只是压根不明显。但是自己里面穿的紧身衣倒是完美地勾勒出了它的弧度，不用对着镜子看光是低头就能肉眼可见。银时觉得自己再这样下去就要胖了，虽然不能到处乱跑，也能在楼下走几圈开阔下视野，活动下筋骨。

宛如老年人的生活让他着实不太得劲。

坂本一般有空了就会从宇宙中打国际电话过来，银时接到他的电话一听到他的声音时腹部似乎又是一阵痉挛。他捂着肚子，身体靠在办公桌前端，接着电话听坂本讲了一些无聊的奇遇。他总是漫不经心地听他讲着，敷衍地回了几句，心里的空虚还是抑制不住冲上来又引得自己一阵犯恶心。

“金时，最近工作忙吗？”  
“没有委托上门，很闲。跟你比不了。”

“啊哈哈哈，我也想早点结束手上的工作什么时候再回去一趟啊。这次和我谈生意的合作商就是两个月前被我推掉的那位，这么长时间了我还在和他周旋，毕竟也是位不好惹的主啊。”坂本的声音透露着倦怠，银时忽然有些心疼，同时又有些惭愧，毕竟上回去微笑酒吧准备谈生意的合作商因为自己被坂本擅自单方面推迟了，脾性不好的大款肯定得好好讨回来。

银时抚摸着小腹，心事重重，也真的没打算告诉他这个孩子的存在，声音平静:“…上次的事情抱歉了。你要是早点说你去谈生意，我也是可以忍到你结束的。不过要是那个人得寸进尺对你做很过分的事情，管他是金主还是财阀，直接给我阉了就行。”

“啊哈哈哈！金时你还是一如既往地简单粗暴呢，谢谢你能这么为我着想。”坂本感慨道，发自内心的欣喜透露在话语的字里行间，“等我搞定了他这一笔，说不定就能回来歇几天了。千万不可以找别的alpha啊金时，绝对不可以！”

“…你把我想成什么人了。你才是，不要兽性大发去某个星球看见美女管她什么物种就上啊混蛋毛球。”银时反驳了回去，心里总觉得怪难受的。只能通过电话联系的恋情，总归是空虚的，这就是当年他们所讨论的“异地恋”。而自己却那般信口开河，分明是站着说话不腰疼。

“啊哈哈哈，怎么可能怎么可能！”  
“你最好祈祷你不要干出那种事，否则银桑我要是哪天知道了我要把你摁在床上摩擦。”

 

◇

 

与坂本已经时隔四月未见。银时已经进入16周期，小腹隆起的弧度总算不用紧身衣也能看得清楚了。他还是憋着没告诉坂本，独自一人的生活反反复复下来自己倒是越来越厌倦。终于熬过了早期，不会再有干呕反应的自己总算能大口大口补充糖分了，但是神乐又整天在自己耳边念叨怀孕本来就容易发胖银酱你不能吃那么多甜的不如让我来帮你解决吧。

银时三番五次地用怨念的眼神低头看了一眼自己的腹部，五指探上去抚摸着心里却在抱怨你这死小鬼真是喜欢压榨人。早期的时候因为犯恶心吃不下甜的，不再干呕后却被人以各种为自己好的借口基本上是断了粮，只有草莓牛奶还在保持供应状态，这下自己没胖，神乐倒是长了点肉。

不过唯一的精神寄托便是能够好好设想一下这个小鬼出生以后的生活，会是什么样子的。反正也闲着没事干，银时就老是躺在沙发上望着天花板发呆，想着要是坂本知道了会是什么反应，带孩子的生活是什么样的。小鬼长什么样，像谁，可爱还是讨人嫌，卷发还是直…貌似也就只有卷发这一种基因了吧。

银时瞳孔有些涣散，神游中。随着小腹的隆起，他已经能日渐感受到自己肚子里真的有个小生命了，现在回过头来还想痛骂一声当初还想过要不要打掉孩子的自己。只是一直没告诉坂本，真的好吗。虽然说真的只是单纯不想告诉他，但是究竟出于何种缘由…或许是知道他就算知道了也无济于事吧。总是隔着大气层的两人之间无形地出现了一大道代沟隔阂，坂本还在为他的生意合作忙上忙下，一天到晚跑断了腿自己都休息不好，更别说回来看他。

所以说才不想告诉他啊。银时了无生趣地翻了个身，撑着脸颊点着遥控器开始看起了电视。电视节目没几个有趣的，看得自己只想睡觉，这一天天的除了睡觉就是吃饭，没有委托上门，有也不能接，肚子有点形状了想出去逛逛都不好意思，这大概就是家里蹲的生活吧。

桂倒是来拜访过几次。他是没打算主动告诉这位的，但是本人留了个心眼，很快看出银时身体的不对劲开始问起来的时候才知道他怀孕了。先是作为NTR人妻控的桂本能地感到一阵亢奋，然后花了好长时间才平复自己的心情，认真严肃地跟他讨论这个问题。“坂本知道吗？还是说这个孩子其实不是…？！”

银时真想抄起手边堆在一起的几本jump一起砸过去，最好能砸死这个白痴。没好气地道，“你在说什么梦话，我一个被标记过的omega除了他以外还能找谁？会死的好吗！”

身为beta的桂悻悻然。确实如此，一个omega只能拥有一个alpha，要是身上的信息素混进了第二个alpha的味道，他本人很有可能会因为身体承受不住而挂掉。这也算是社会的一种不公，凭什么alpha能标记不止一个omega，后者的一生却又只能被一个alpha标记。

“…我没告诉他。”银时翘上二郎腿，顺便冷酷无情地拍掉了桂试图蹭上他小腹的手。“别问我缘由，我自己都还想让别人告诉我呢。”

桂讪讪地收回了手，轻咳了一声，“这就是你的不对了，银时。坂本也是这个孩子的父亲，他有义务知道。况且你们俩这么多年又没闹什么矛盾，也不至于做到如此地步吧。”

“你懂什么。”  
“说真的，你还是告诉他比较好。”  
“等他下次回来再说吧。”  
“喂，银时，你…”

银时没再正眼看他。心想着要是坂本一年后才回来的话，自己也就省了方面告诉他这件事的的麻烦，直接将孩子领到他面前说叫爹也不是不行…想是这么想的，可是他总是在无意间地期待着什么。

 

◇

 

银时怎么也没想到坂本竟然在他怀孕临近五个月的时候突然回到地球还第一时间造访了万事屋。某人敲门的时候忍住了以往的大嗓门，以为是送报纸或者上门委托的银时刚起床，宽松的睡衣还没换掉就慢悠悠地过去准备开门拒绝。

没想到一开门给自己吓了个精神抖擞。坂本看起来是一路跑过来的，慢慢喘着气，额前的两撮刘海因为被冷风吹了一阵子而显得有些飘逸。他一见到银时就上前将他紧紧地抱在怀里，似乎心情很好，音调有些高:“好久不见了金时！就在刚刚，我才摆平了那个烦人的合作商，终于和他达成共识了，四个月来回折腾得我真是每天都身心疲惫。”

银时一瞬间大脑死机中，心中的不安感正在迅速地扩散。他只是僵硬地回抱了一下坂本，叹道:“…怎么就非拿下不可啊，你生意做的那么广，少他一个合作商也没什么吧。干嘛这么折腾自己，低声下气的委屈死了。”

坂本蹭着他的颈窝处，嗅着他身上混杂了自己信息素的香甜味道，在确认没有被其他alpha染指后才心满意足地亲了亲他的脸颊。“没办法啊，我和陆奥估算了一下，在商界他也算是位有权威的人物，能从他身上攫取的利益太丰富了。若是仔细想想其实我们也能充分地相互利用，两边都受益，这等好事可是百年难遇啊金时。”

“哈…是吗。我不太懂你们商人，姑且就算是你说的那样吧。”银时打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地回答道。他的紧张与不安随着和坂本进屋的动作愈发严重，而且一旦产生情绪上的不适感自己的腹部就会传来绞痛。

“银时…我太想你了。唯独这一次，我比任何时候都还要想你。”这回轮到坂本按捺不住了。他将银时不轻不重地推到墙边，抬起他的下颚凑近就是深深的一吻下去，似乎这股饥渴也忍耐已久。他摸上银时的锁骨，听着面前人的闷哼声从唇角一路舔吻到喉咙，想解开他的睡衣扣子进行下一步动作时却被打断。

“不行…辰马，你起开。”银时按着自己的肩膀想要把自己推开，坂本顿住，也就乖乖地收了手，问了一句为什么。银时哑口无言，他实在是难以说出口自己的身体状况，深呼吸好几次盯着坂本看了半天还没说出个所以然来，坂本就又低头吻上他的锁骨。身下多少有点起反应，银时开始有些慌乱，想要推开坂本却发现被亲到身体一软的自己根本没什么力气。

“不可以…”银时拧紧眉头，咬着牙道，“我说不行就是不行，你没听见吗蠢马…起开。”

坂本很委屈地在他面前低下了头。银时只觉无语，这个人怎么这么能装可怜呢，也就在他面前是这副德行了吧。他忽然想起桂说坂本有义务知道这件事，便开始犹豫到底要不要趁现在解释清楚。他欲言又止了半天，情绪有些低落的坂本注意到他的异常后关心地问了一句你是不是身体不舒服，还准备把他扶去床边躺着。

银时终于忍不了了:“…我怀孕了。”

坂本迅速条件反射地啊了一声。

“…就是这么回事，啊什么啊，谁让你不戴套。”银时的耳根迅速爆红，他将视线瞥向一边，想掩饰尴尬地抬手摸上了自己的后颈。

小腹忽然探上一只手。宽大的掌心包围住有些圆润的弧度，银时晃了神，他能确切感受到坂本的小心翼翼。遂然被拉进一个熟悉的怀抱里，银时的下颚抵在了坂本的肩膀上，只听见紧紧搂着自己的那人声音多少有些颤抖:“…是上次吗？已经四个月了…你为什么现在才告诉我。银时…银时。我…不是，那个，我…”

真不知道到底是不是因为兴奋而颤抖，还是觉得自己刻意隐瞒了他这么长时间而产生了发自内心的不愉快。银时不再去想那么多，他只觉得说出来后整个人都轻松了很多，声音轻了几分下来:“你到底想说什么啊，蠢马。我承认一直没告诉你是我的责任，但是我连我自己都很想知道为什么我不想告诉你，这日子过得我也是很惆怅的啊。辰马唷。”

坂本亲昵地亲着自己脖后的发梢间，刚刚委屈的那阵子心情还没掉下去，“我也不知道我想说什么…但是我很开心是真的。你不肯告诉我肯定有你自己的原因，我不想怪你但是我真的…为什么不早点跟我说啊，银时。”

“告诉你了也只会让你分心吧。”银时胡乱地扯了一句，但是他也真的考虑过这一点，曾经还多次试图拿这一点对自己复杂的心绪蒙混过关。“现在你知道了，人我也见到了，岂不两全。”

“待会儿我就通知陆奥我要在地球待上一个月。”  
“什…喂你这家伙，你刚谈好的生意，你疯了？”  
“我还不许照顾我自己的omega么。”  
“…我顶多就是生活无趣一点，你不用管我。”

这个结局…总归来说算是圆满美好吧。坂本的反应和自己想象中的没什么太大偏差，反正到最后肯定吵着闹着要留下来跟他待多几天。这么一想，要是快到预产期的那一个月里坂本作为快援队舰长岂不是要带头罢工。

虽然嘴上推脱了不少，可是看见坂本开心地趴在自己身边跟自己聊着未来的生活，银时心头一软，自私的心理再次出来作祟。果然坂本在自己身边的时候所过的生活就是天差地别，他又想起了很多年前一起讨论过的异地恋话题，还有桂忽然提起的七年之痒。

这家伙，其实不管跟自己过多少年这样的生活都不会想着要另寻新欢吧。银时总算稳定了自己的想法，不再去空想些有的没的，顿时觉得当初自己竟然会冒出就此别离的想法实在是太无地自容了。他知道坂本有多爱自己，纵使百般无趣的生活会一直持续到白发晚年，甚至生命消逝，他也会像一如当初那样永远只看着自己一个人，用平生最温柔的眼神。

他也知道自己有多爱坂本。闭上眼睛都能主动浮现出来的音容深深刻在自己的神经与血液中，只要见上一面都觉得心头乌云顷刻消失殆尽。那个人温暖了他的人生，也让两人如窗间过马般的过往至今全都融化在这岁月静好之中。

七年之痒，不痛不痒。挺过去了什么都会好起来，而且坂本就从来没打算要和他分开，哪算得上什么七年之痒。况且，远超七年的感情也远比想象中的深厚。

“辰马。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。”

看吧，你也发现了，我早已溢于言表的感情。

 

◇

 

小卷毛出生后银时总算是多了个伴。这小鬼遗传了他的银色卷毛和坂本的蓝眸，小小年纪眼里就跟他爹一样布满了星辰大海。仔细一看他和堪七郎长得还蛮像，但是唯独死鱼眼没被自己遗传到，那双漂亮勾人的眼睛简直跟他爹一个模子里刻出来的。

小家伙姓坂本，小名小卷毛，至于具体叫什么作者也不知道，以上。

坂本多了个牵挂以后回地球的次数就多了一些，每次进家门首先扯开嗓子喊上一声金时我想你了，但是第一个朝自己冲过来的永远都是自己儿子。他总是抱着小卷毛走进屋对着银时抱怨道，“啊哈哈哈，金时你怎么不理我？果然只有小卷毛是爱我的对吗。哈哈哈。”

字里行间里透露出了满满的失落。银时恶寒一把，放下手里的巧克力，起身过去揪上坂本的领子仰头就是粗暴的一吻。

“别擅自说些奇奇怪怪的话啊。毛球。”

小卷毛睁着大眼睛出神地盯着爸爸们亲亲。

今天的江户依旧一片祥和。

 

完

 

【我写了一天…】  
我终于写完了…有14000+啊这篇文…妈的。好累。小卷毛是椋夏太太取的名我顺便借来用一下2333最后一部分正数第二段我是认真的。！作者着实苦恼于该如何给崽取名所以以下省略。  
我实现了我多年来的脑内妄想，我一直都不敢写生子，因为周围人都很雷…我都不好意思讲其实我很吃这个设定。不过相互避雷才比较要紧，希望点进来的小伙伴都是不雷的（。  
我要是雷到你了我会很受伤的（quqq  
带孩子日常应该也很可爱的。！可是我没精力去写了，这玩意耗了我一个下午+一个晚上的时间粗暴地四舍五入就是一天。  
明天开始头疼地卡文3Z，我dnskkxkwd大脑死亡中。（不是死机，是死亡。  
顺便本篇的车，是我写的最懵逼的一次，我感觉自己脑子没在转，手自己动了起来（……。


End file.
